Alex Blackwood Wings of Chaos
by ShadowHunter791
Summary: I was quite bored, and this was a problem. My name is Alex Blackwood, son of Chaos. I would say im just a normal teen, but im anything but normal. I have midnight black wings on my back for starters, and my dad is a primordial. This is my story about my OC who flies around US looking for something to do, and he runs into the Percy gang. My first fanfic, pls review it helps
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello my friends, ShadowHunter here. This is my first fanfic, so please dont hate if it is bad. I will try my best to write it well, and I should be able to update everyday, but i will let you know if that changes. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO or HOO**

**PS: There may be some influences from Aix98 and TheseusLives, the appearence for my character is by Aix98's Falling for a Goddess, he resembles Ai. My basis for my house and setting of the house comes from TheseusLives' house in Percy Jackson and the Last Frontier. Big shoutout to those two, you both are great and TheseusLives is like a legend to me, a great inspiration.**

**First Person's POV**

**Chapter 1**

The cold Chicago winds slapped my face as i flew at speeds unheard of for any type of bird. Fortunately, im not a bird. By the way, my name is Alex, and my father is Chaos. Yes, yes, Chaos the Creater of All, very powerful, blah blah blah. To me he is just dad. Not that I have seen him a lot. He thinks it is best if I make my own way in the world, but he will help me when I need it, or when I just need to talk to him. I am currently flying over Chicago, because well, im bored. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering, flying? I have black wings that are as black as night, and they fold down to fit inside my armor. Well they would, if I wore armor. I usually fight hand to hand, but I also have this midnight black katana with a blue stripe down the side. It turns into a necklace when i dont need it, which comes in quite handy.

Back to flying. I was kinda bored, so I thought that I would fly across the United States at supersonic speed. Yes, I can fly quite fast with these amazing wings. After about 10 minutes I touched down in a clearing on the edge of a cliff in Florida. I sensed something moving in the trees and strained my eyes to look for shapes in the treeline. After a few seconds of rustling, five hellhounds and three earthborn walked out of the forest. I just smiled, realizing that I might be brought away from my boredom, for a few seconds at least. I calmy walked over to the enemies and just smiled at them, which definitely took them off guard. One brave hellhound decided to lunge at me, so I brought my foot up into his throat and sent him flying into the trees. I quickly dashed at incredible speed to karate chop an earthborn completely in half. The second I finished that I sent a powerful roundhouse into the open jaw of another lunging hellhound, crushing his face and killing him instantly. I smiled again, as the enemies looked at me in awe. A hellhound tackled me while I was just standing there, and I allowed it to take me to the ground. Once on my back I placed my feet on its stomach and sent it flying over my head and into the ocean. I flipped up onto my feet and spin kicked an earthborn's feet out from under him. Before he could hit the ground I grabbed him by the ankle and spun and threw him off the cliff. Two hellhounds and one earthborn left. I did a front flip toward the first hellhound and smashed the bottom of my heels in to his skull, crushing him into golden dust. I quickly flipped up and sent a powerful uppercut to the other hellhound and the earthborn, sending them up at least 20 feet in the air. Before they could come back to the ground, I pulled out my katana, _efiálti̱s_, which means nightmare. I sent a horizontal slash to the two falling enemies, and they were both cut in half. I then proceeded to wipe the monster dust off my shoulders, and I let out a yawn. I opened a vortex, one of my many talents and walked through it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you guys if you look at my story, it means a lot as it is my first fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

I stepped out of the portal to reveal a medium sized house made out of stone right on the shore next to the ocean in house has several windows on each wall. I calmy walked into the house and bolted the door behind me. As I walked into the living room a loud growl came from next to me and I was tackled to the ground and attacked viciously with...licks. "Dammit Orthrus get off me I just got here!" I yelled. Orthrus reluctantly got off of me and walked over to the fireplace to lie down. I started a fire to keep him warm, and tossed him a big cut of meat I grabbed from the pantry. I walked out onto that patio that overlooked the ocean and took a big breath."KARKINOS YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A CRUSTACEAN I AM NOW HOME." After a few moments a very large crab started to scuttle out of the water and onto shore. I sat down on the ground and motioned for him to come sit near me. As Karkinos finally scrunched in the snow next to me I realized that I missed Alaska much more than I thought I would. I enjoyed sitting in the snow, knowing I was safe in this rural location. I heard a loud caw and the snow to my right started to melt. As I awaited my last friend to sit, I thought about how weird my life would seem to a mortal, or even a regular demigod. Phoenix gracefully landed next to me on the now dry ground. I sat there on the shore and watched the sun set, listening to the weird combined sounds of Phoenix and Karkinos. I stood up after half an hour and proceeded to go into the house to find Orthrus fast asleep in front of the now raging fire. I walked into my study, which was lit by several torch sconces on the walls. I walked up to three sconces side by side and proceeded to pull each in a confusing order until a door opened on the other side of the room. There was an old stone staircase leading down to some type of secret basement, which I walked down. I got to the bottom and pulled a lever on the door and several sets of overhead light came on one at a time until the huge tunnel the size of an airplane hanger was lit. There were several doors on the walls that led to large rooms. One was split into two rooms, one room held some griffins, and the other held pegasi. The other doors led to a workout room, armory, sauna, and weapon training facility. Off to the side was a huge section cut out of the wall where there was a recreation room with pool, pingpong, tvs, furniture and a fully stocked kitchen. I went to the armory and grabbed a few sheathes off the walls. I proceeded to place a triple sheath that held three throwing knives on both of my forearms, and knife sheath on both ankles, a bracelet that transforms into a arm-mounted mini crossbow, and a sheath that holds shurikens. All of the weapons were made out of Chaos metal, something created out of my fathers' essence that can kill mortals, monsters, demigods, immortals, gods, and primordials. After I finished gathering all of my required weapons, I went laid them neatly on the couch and went to the workout room. I ran on a tredmill, lifted weights, did yoga and a handstand for twenty minutes, and worked my core. After working out I took a shower and used the sauna, and decided that I needed to get out. I practiced some of my powers in the training facility, like creating objects that I could find useful in a fight, and I can actually create food. Chaos is the Creater, so I can summon many things including a meal. I summoned a crossbow and practiced my archery, and after twenty minutes I made it disappear. Thats the thing, I can will my creations to go away, but otherwise they are permanent. I used this now to create some special poisons for my crossbow, and some abrosia and nectar. I put on a light brown leather jacket with numerous pockets that an adventurer might wear, and proceeded to fill each pocket with poisons, abrosia, nectar, and a special elixer I have invented that increases skin and bone protection. It hardens the body so that you are more like a deep sea fish to survive water pressure, or just used as armor. I feel better to use this than actual armor because armor can slow you down, which can get you killed. I finished preparing for my journey, and walked upstairs to find my three pets standing expectantly in front of the door. I told them all to guard the house, and with that, I was off.


End file.
